


A Kindness

by Varydox



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dimensional Travel, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varydox/pseuds/Varydox
Summary: Rowan McAllister wakes up to find herself in what seems to be the Dark Ages, confronted with accusations of being an assassin meant to kill the crowned prince of Westeros. Confused, afraid, and seven months pregnant, she must find a way to avoid spies from the various members of the small council, as well as the royal family, all while serving as a maid to one of the realms most dangerous individuals and trying to find a way back to the time (and possibly dimension) she came from.





	A Kindness

For Rowan McAllister, waking up in a strange bed to the smell of mildew was certainly not a common occurrence. Her head felt as though it was being split down the middle, her stomach begging to expel the slice of pizza she had eaten before the bright light had struck. She felt cold, but could feel sweat building over her skin. But much to her relief despite her intense migraine, she felt her little one kick from within her. 

_You’re safe, June_ she thought as she lifted an arm in order to place a hand on her stomach. 

Her arm was met with restraint, however, and she became aware of the manacles holding her down. Slowly, Ro opened her eyes to survey her surroundings. The walls were made of stone, and against the walls were wooden dressers and cabinets with varying glass containers. There were people watching her, an old man wearing a robe and a large metal chain about his neck, a large man with no hair wearing a silk robe, a blond boy wearing a fancy looking shirt with purple pants next to a tall man in armor with a large scar on the right side of his face, where sparse hair grew. This man was the only person who was not staring at her, brows furrowed with accusing eyes. 

“It would appear that our guest has awoken,” the bald man said in a high male voice. 

“Yes,” the boy agreed, “now, Grand Maester, administer the tincture. I want to know why this girl was found near my dog’s quarters.” 

Ro fought to push herself up, again trying to lift her arms to cross her belly. As she opened her mouth to tell the old man to stay away, no sound left her. Fear forced tears to her eyes, as she desperately attempted to ask what was happening. Adrenaline flooded her body as her limbs tried to lash out as the old man forced a small crystal container’s contents into her mouth, and held her jaw shut til she swallowed it. 

Ro shut her eyes as she listened to the shuffle within the room, and her voice returned to her labored breaths. Who were these people? 

“Well? Let’s have it!” the boy’s voice came again. “What were you hoping to do once you made it to the dog? Trying to assassinate the prince?” 

“N-no,” Ro’s voice shook. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” 

She winced as the boy slammed his foot onto the ground in response. 

“You’re a liar! Planning to kill the future king? That is worth the penalty of death!” 

“Your Grace,” the bald man spoke up once more, “nobody in the castle remembers seeing the girl entering the keep, and Clegane surely would have heard her collapse had she fainted. Perhaps, we should consider that she is harmless.” 

The boy narrowed his eyes. 

“Perhaps… you should know how lucky you are,” the boy directed to Ro. “See, my mother and father don’t think you are a threat. You’re just a woman, what danger could you possibly present? But I’m not stupid like them. You’re up to something, and I’m going to find out what it is.” 

As he locked eyes with the caramelized brown irises of Rowan, a door behind the bald man opened and a short man walked in. 

“Ah, nephew,” the newcomer announced. “Your father has summoned you, ah alone, if you don’t mind, Clegane. His Grace insists that you stay here. Grand Maester, untie our guest, and escort the prince to court.” 

Upon seeing his uncle, the boy was almost shaking with rage, but silently sulked out of the room as the old man unlocked Ro’s manacles, and followed. The armored man was now watching the short man as he made his way down the stairs, along with the bald man who helped Ro sit up, and handed her a cup of water. 

“Thank you,” she gasped out after she chugged the water. 

“What am I here for, Imp?” the man, Ro assumed was this Clegane, questioned gruffly. 

“All in good time,” the short man, who she now realized had dwarfism, replied before turning to Ro. “Are you alright, my lady?” 

Ro nodded and hugged her belly, then winced as her daughter kicked at her. 

“What is your name, my dear?” the bald man asked. 

“Rowan.” 

“And how did you find yourself outside of Sandor Clegane’s quarters without being seen, Rowan?” 

“I… I don’t know what you mean. I was driving home from work. I had just picked up a pizza for me and my husband to have for dinner. There was a thunder storm, and lightning hit the road…where’s Michael? Where am I?” 

“Thank you for opening up to us, Rowan. I am Varys, and this is Lord Tyrion Lannister, brother to the queen of Westeros. I assume Michael is your husband?” 

“Yes.” 

“My dear, this man, Sandor Clegane, is the crown prince’s shield. It is quite disturbing to have found anyone near his quarters, eh particularly in clothes that are similar to sword training outfits. You must understand why Prince Joffrey thinks you might be an assassin plotting to over throw his future reign.” 

“An assassin? I swear, I haven’t plotted to do anything! It’s like I said, I was going home and the lightning hit the road in front of me, everything went white, and now here I am!” Ro almost wretched as her migraine intensified. 

“Even if the girl was planning to kill the prince,” Clegane now spoke, “coming to me would be stupid. I could break you in half, girl, and had I been the one to discover you, I just might have done that.” 

“Hm,” Tyrion pondered. “It seems my nephew’s dog likes our guest.” 

Clegane rolled his eyes and went back to staring at the wall, as Tyrion smiled. 

“Do not worry, Lady Rowan,” Tyrion continued. “King Robert has secured you a place in the Keep as a maid. While his Grace does not think you entirely harmless enough to send you away, the Queen wants to keep a close eye on you. I suggest that you lay low, do not call any attention to yourself. And as for why _you_ are here, Clegane, the Lady will be your maid.” 

“I don’t need a woman flitting about my quarters,” Clegane growled. 

“Perhaps she will make you happy. Have you ever tried that? Being happy?” 

Clegane scoffed. 

“Very well, then it is settled. Clegane, you may go back to protecting my nephew. Lord Varys, would you be so kind as to Lady Rowan to her new home? I’d like to discuss this with the Lord Hand.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I just wanted to point out really quick, that in Ro's Earth, ASoIaF doesn't exist, so she doesn't have any real world knowledge of where she is or how events will play out.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
